Agape
by SecludedThespian
Summary: Cross-post from my FanLib page. Tsukasa's feelings for Kagami are changing, and the only person she can talk to about them is Kagami herself. In doing so, however, she learns that there's a lot more to love than meets the eye. Pointless KagaTsuka fluff.


Kagami Hiiragi.

On the outside, she can seem rude, hot-headed, or even selfish. But, when you really get to know her, you realize how sweet she really is. She looks out for me, helping her girlfriend Konata and I with our homework, and is an overall nice person to be around. Who am I, you ask?

I'm her twin sister, Tsukasa. I may be something of an airhead, but one thing's for sure in my mind: I love Kagami. Maybe even more than I should...

It was late at night (11:15, if I had to take a guess), and I couldn't sleep. For whatever reason, Kagami was on my mind. I was starting to get this incredible feeling whenever I saw her, and I felt like I needed to tell her that. I walked out of my bedroom. As luck would have it, the light in her room was on. I knocked on the door.

"Sis, can I talk to you?" I asked. My heart was racing.

"Is that you, Tsukasa?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Come on in."

I slowly opened the door and saw Kagami lying in bed, holding a light novel. I guess she couldn't sleep either. "I need to tell you something," I began, stepping toward her. "Lately, I've been having very strange feelings for you. Whenever I see you, I feel this warm, peaceful sensation. I mean, I've always loved you as a sister, but it's like my love is evolving into something more."

Kagami's eyes widened. "What kind of love?"

I swallowed my pride and told her exactly how I felt. "I don't know how I would describe it. No matter what I have to do, I just want to be with you, to hold you, to kiss you. My love is unconditional; you're like a gift from above to me."

She smiled. "Do you know what agape is?" she asked me. I shook my head. "It's a Greek word," she explained, "that refers to deep, unconditional, self-sacrificing love. Everything you just said points to one thing: that you're an Agapic lover."

"Is that good or bad?" I asked, puzzled.

"I think it's wonderful," she replied. "It means you take love seriously; that you're a very caring person."

Hearing her say those words didn't change the fact that I still felt like there was something wrong with my affection for Kagami, and that she would resent me for being in love with her. What would people say if they saw us together in public, knowing that we were more than just sisters?

My heart was still beating like crazy. I just wanted to run out of the room, but I knew I could not. I had laid everything out on the table, and there was no turning back. All I could do now was hope that she would accept how I feel. "Is it alright...that I love you like this?" I finally asked, falling to my knees.

"Yes," she answered, running her fingers through my hair. "Be true to your heart, and you'll go far in life."

I can't describe how relieved I was when she told me that. I hugged her as tight as I could, letting her arms rest on my back. "I guess that means this isn't incest," I thought aloud.

"Even if it were," she joked, "it wouldn't change a thing."

I blushed. "Can we...kiss?"

"I've always wondered if you were a good kisser," she said lightheartedly. At first I thought she was just kidding, but when she brought my face closer to hers, it was obvious she was for real.

"I love you so much, Sis," I whispered. I felt like I was in heaven as we finally kissed. I still don't know if it's acceptable for a girl to be in love with her sister, but it doesn't matter to me. We love each other, and nothing can change that. It wasn't until another two minutes that her lips retreated.

"I love you too, Tsukasa."

**Author's notes**

First and foremost, I admit that this wasn't my best work. You have to understand that I wrote the rough draft for this story very late at night while staying at a friend's house. The only reason I wanted to publish this was because I'm a big fan of this pairing.

One of the reviews I received implied that Kagami was cheating on Konata by kissing Tsukasa. I'd like to say that I never intended for it to seem like that. My intention was for their relationship to be merely that of very close sisters, not girlfriends.

The reason I began with an introduction of the characters was because I didn't want to alienate my readers who weren't familiar with Lucky Star (remember, this was initially written for FanLib). The FanLib version also showed a picture of each sister, but that's beyond the point.

Okay, done rambling. Feel free to give feedback on my story.


End file.
